


Crossroads and Kickflips

by Endraking



Series: Sceo/ Past, Present, and Future [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Happy Ending For Once, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Forgiveness, In the 4th Grade, M/M, Post Series, Rebuilding Trust, conflicting emotions, flash forwards, scott pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Scott helps Deaton with Theo after the chimera is unconscious for days.  He faces his hopes and fears as they relate to the man that killed him.This is Part 2 of the series.  Reading part 1 would be suggested.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonzDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/gifts).



Crossroads and Kickflips

 

 

Scott stepped out of Deaton’s office, the crushed, damaged remains of the shell bracelet in hand, his head lowered as he walked towards the examination room.  He looked at the weak string and the fragments that once were smooth and whole.  When he reached the metal table he asked the emissary, his gaze still focused on the shells, “Why did you call me, Deaton?  I know you were concerned about him but what did you think I could do?”

Deaton set the box next to the door and glanced towards the back room only to hear the sounds of the shower spray.  He replied, “I hoped that you could reach him.  He kept calling your name.” After a noticeable pause, he added, “He’s at a crossroads.” 

Scott slowly lifted his head and met the emissary’s gaze, “Do you think I could reach him?  He’s closer with Liam now, isn’t he?”

Deaton took a breath and pursed his lips in thought before he replied, “Their friendship is based entirely in this world, entirely in conflict.  You bridge those connections, reach back and connect to the Theo before the Dread Doctors, before Theo became a chimera.”

Scott sighed and paced away from the table and Deaton and asked, his back to the emissary, “What should I do?”

Deaton almost immediately replied in his calm, almost fatherly tone, “I can’t answer that question.  The choice is yours, Scott.  You have no obligation to help Theo.  But I have a question, have you forgiven him?”

The True alpha turned on his heels, his brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed slightly, “I haven’t.  Should I?”

The emissary tilted his head towards the back, the sound of water flowing coming to an abrupt end, “Remember Scott, we don’t forgive only for the recipient’s benefit.”

Scott pocketed the shells and stepped to the fridge and began to fill the cardboard box of dry foods with the sandwiches.  Just before he finished, Theo spoke from the doorway, “I left plenty of hot water if anyone else wants to clean up.”

Scott set the last sandwich in the box and closed the fridge before he looked to Theo.  The chimera wore an amused grin as he looked between the two, “I wonder what you two were talking about?”

Deaton calmly replied, “You, Theodore.  I hope the accommodations weren’t too demeaning.”

Theo shrugged as he twisted his pinkie finger in his ear in an attempt to get out the water, “They weren’t bad.  I should’ve shifted though.  But without these opposable thumbs, I couldn’t work the shower.”  The chimera laughed, that masked laugh, dripping with fake humor.

Deaton nodded with a weak chuckle, “That’s understandable.  I should have an oral supplement for your next treatment, Theo.”  The vet looked to both men, “I’m going to finish up some things in my office.”  The emissary stepped into the back room and a silence fell over the room.

Scott looked to Theo and the chimera met the gaze, the fake smile fading away.  He commented, “I’ve got the box filled.  I can carry it out to your truck, if you want.”

Theo shook his head and lowly spoke, “I’ve got it.”  Theo stepped around the table and grabbed the box, lifting it into his arms.  He walked towards the door and Scott quickly followed, making sure to open the door.  The alpha followed him outside, the lights of the clinic fading into the darkness, only broken by streetlights.

Scott followed Theo to the chimera’s truck and silently watched him load the box into the back.  Theo turned around met the alpha’s eyes.  They stood in a heavy silence before Scott stuttered, “Hey, do you think, that maybe, you could drop me off at my home?”

He watched Theo’s eyes narrow before the man replied, “Sure.”  Theo unlocked the doors from the fob and Scott walked to the passenger side and climbed in.  Theo began to drive them towards the McCall residence and Scott asked, “Are you alright?”

He tried to catch the chemo signals but everything Theo was putting off seemed conflicting and unreadable.  He watched the slight shoulder shrug before Theo softly replied, “Yeah.  You’ve still got the bracelet.”

Scott quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out the shells, “Yeah.  It’s yours, I was just holding on to it.”

He held it out, feeling foolish as the chimera didn’t even acknowledge it until they reached a stop at a light.  As the grey sedan passed in front of his truck, Theo glanced over with a neutral expression, but his eyes swam with a thousand emotions, locked on the broken shells, his words soft, barely reaching Scott’s ears, “M-maybe you should keep it.”

The True Alpha wanted to argue, wanted to say something to put the man’s mind at ease but the words couldn’t reach his lips, his mind flashing back to those fangs and talons, ripping into his chest and the words he muttered, “Because you’re barely even _human_.” 

The words and thoughts went to war with what Deaton said earlier.  He still didn’t know if he could forgive Theo.  He didn’t want to torture his former best friend either.  He didn’t know what he wanted.  So he curled his fingertips around the shells as Theo faced the road again and drove towards the McCall house.

His mind drifted as he thought about Theo, this Theo, the grown-up version of the boy he knew all those years ago.  As he thought about it, he realized that all the signs were there.  If he knew then what he knows now, maybe Theo wouldn’t have changed.  Then again, maybe Theo would’ve died.  The thought caused his heart to squeeze a painful beat and Theo glanced over and asked, “Is everything alright?  Your heart-“

The words hung in the air as Scott answered before the statement was made, “skipped a beat.  No.  I’m fine.”

_“I’m fine.”_

_Scott repeated the words on the screen of his desktop computer with a huff, pushing the thick dark locks from his forehead and face.  That’s the most Theo had said to him after hurting his ankle at the water treatment facility.  It annoyed and confused him.  Theo dodged him at school, slipping away in the cafeteria and moving his assigned seat to the front of the class.  This was strange for one of his best friends._

_Stiles was little help since every time he mentioned it to him, Stiles said something along the lines, “Good, he knows that I’m your best friend.”  Or “He’s grounded Scott.  He’s taking it seriously.  Just let it go.”_

_Roxie scurried around his room, scratching at the edge of his worn wooden chair.  He looked down to the energetic dog and asked, “Hey girl, do you want to go for a walk?”_

_Roxie scurried around him twice before running to his closet door and biting the fabric of her leash.  Scott giggled and grabbed it, clipping the metal to her leash as he took her outside._

_He guided the small dog down the sidewalk, outside of his normal loop in the neighborhood and walked toward Theo’s house.  He wanted to make sure his best friend was okay.  Roxie scurried along with him as they made the round, tugging on the leash to move faster._

_Completely frustrated, Scott caught up to Roxie and stopped her.  He looked to her seriously and said, “If I take you off the leash, will you stay near me?”_

_The small dog gazed into his eyes and slightly tilted her head.  He chuckled and unclipped the leash and replied to her unspoken answer, “I’ll take that as a yes.”_

_Roxie ran along side him as they made their way through the neighborhood to the adjacent one.  He laughed as Roxie jumped against his leg when she recognized where they were going.  Tara loved Roxie and usually played with her when they’d go to the Raeken home._

_He ran up the wooden stairs and knocked eagerly on the door.  He bounced on his heels as Roxie circled him, eagerly awaiting the door to open.  When the door opened, Tara looked to him a bit confused, “Scotty, what are you doing here?”  She knelt and started scratching behind Roxie’s ear as he responded, “I wanted to see Theo.  I know he’s grounded, so I won’t be here long but I haven’t spoke to him since he hurt his ankle.”_

_She looked to him with a sad smile and shook her head, “Sorry, Scotty.  He’s not here.”_

_He puffed out his lips and lowered his eyebrows, “But, I just spoke with him on messenger.”_

_Theo’s voice called out from upstairs, “What’s up Scott?  I’m in my room.”_

_Scott bounded inside, past Tara and called out, “Dude, are you alright?  We haven’t hung out in like forever.”_

_Tara spun and closed the door as Roxie ran up the stairs.  She whispered, “Who are you talking to?”_

_He faced Tara with a raised eyebrow and saw her wide eyes, locked in fear, “Duh, Theo.  He’s in his room!”  He ran up the stairs and Tara followed.  When they made it to the door he called out, “Dude, I’m coming in!”_

_He threw open the door and the computer chair spun around to Theo’s smiling face, “Dude, what if I was doing something secret?  You just let my sister in?”_

_Scott giggled at the comment while Roxie barked and ran to Theo.  His best friend scratched her head and looked to Tara, “What’s up, sis?  You looked like you’ve seen a ghost.”_

_Scott faced Tara as she stared at the computer chair, her mouth wide, “Tara, what’s going on?”_

_She quickly shook her head and stepped away from the threshold, towards her room._

_Scott laughed as he looked to Theo, “Your sister is acting weird.”_

_Theo shrugged, “I know what you mean.  I can’t talk long though.  If my dad finds out you are here, he’ll ground me longer.”_

_His eyes fell on Theo’s wrist and he asked, “What happened to the bracelet?”_

_Theo’s brows rose as he asked, “Bracelet?  Yeah.  I must’ve left it in the bathroom when I took my shower.  I don’t want to ruin the band.”_

_“The string?”_

_Theo nodded a couple of times, “Yeah, the string.  Did you want it back?”_

_He shook his head with a smile, “Nah, dude.  I want you to teach me that kickflip!”_

_His best friend smugly grinned, “Alright but it’s probably going to hurt.  It took me forever to learn it.”_

_Scott darted over to Theo and gave him a quick hug, “I’m glad you aren’t mad at me.  I thought you were avoiding me at school.”_

_Theo faked choking before he replied, “Nothing like that.  I’ve got to be serious so dad will end my punishment.”_

_He scooped up Roxie, “Cool.  We’re going to finish our walk.”_

_With a faint smile Theo replied, “See you at school tomorrow.”_

_As Scott walked towards the door he said, “For sure!  Later T-mon.”_

_Theo giggled, “Later Scotty!”_

_When Scott stepped out of the door and closed it he saw Tara staring at him from the door to her room.  “Tara, is everything okay?”_

_She blinked a few times before she softly replied, “Yeah.  Theo didn’t have your bracelet?”_

_He rolled his eyes, “It’s his bracelet, Tara.”_

 

His mind snapped back to reality, his fingers tightly grasping the jagged edges, when Theo stopped the truck and stated, “We’re here.”  He quickly pocketed the remains of the bracelet.

He looked out the window at his home, quiet and dark, his mother’s car missing.  The afternoon light cast an odd glow to the wooden structure.  Theo asked, a bit of annoyance in his voice, “Aren’t you getting out?”

He faced the chimera, his former friend, and saw the world-weary stare, the neutral expression, the tanned but ashen cheeks, “She knew, didn’t she?”

Theo looked forward and tightened his grip on the steering wheel, “I brought you home, just like you asked.”

He recognized the defensive mask, the slight scent of anger filling the cab.  It pulled his attention to the scents of the cab.  Stale food, sweat from terror, gun powder, salt from tears.  He knew Theo spent a lot of time in his truck, but these weren’t the scents of drives and supernatural adventures but the scents of his room, his home. 

He nodded his head and removed the seatbelt as he opened the door.  He let it hang open as he pulled the box from the truck.  Theo’s glared at him, the scents of anger and confusion melding, “What are you doing?”

He answered firmly, “We are going inside.  I haven’t eaten dinner and neither have you.”

Theo bit back, “Leave the box so I can leave.  I’ve got- “

He snapped back, letting his eyes flash red as the wolf crept into his voice, “I wasn’t asking, Theo.  We’re going inside.”

Theo turned the keys and killed the engine before he slunk out of the truck.  The chimera followed him, making sure to close the door before they walked up the driveway.  Theo began to complain, “I don’t know why you want me to go inside or eat- “

He answered forcefully, “It doesn’t matter why.”

When they reached the door he looked to Theo and stated simply, “There is a spare key under the door mat.  I can’t reach mine with this box.”

Theo huffed as he knelt, snagged the key, and opened the door.  They stepped into the house and walked through the living room into the kitchen.  He set the box down and fetched out two sandwiches, making sure to toss one to Theo. 

They moved to the living room and sat on opposing couches, facing each other.  They ate in an uncomfortable silence.  He thought about what he should ask, what he wanted to know.  Those thoughts nagged him.  He needed to know, “Why didn’t you say something?”

Theo rolled his eyes and looked away, “Why?  Why does it matter?  No one bothered to ask before they left so why would that matter now.”

He tilted his head, “Wait.  What are you talking about?”

The chimera shook his head with a sigh, “Quit dancing around the question Scott.  We both know what we are talking about here.”

He argued back, a bit more anger in his voice than he wanted, “Yeah.  I was wondering why you didn’t say something back then, back when you first met the Dread Doctors.”

Theo’s eyes widened, and he chuckled humorlessly, a dark sound the fell to the floor, too heavy to gain flight, “I did.  No one listened.  No one knew but.”

The silence hung as he processed Theo’s words and their abrupt ending.  He knew he was pushing but he needed to know, “But Tara?  Right?”

Theo sighed and stared at the hardwood floor, “Yeah.  That’s why they wanted- no, that’s why I killed her.  She knew.”

He stood and walked towards Theo, only for the chimera to glare at him, “What are you doing, Scott?”

He rubbed the back of his head nervously as he thought about how vulnerable Theo was at the moment.  He weakly stated, “I thought that maybe you wouldn’t want to talk about this across a table.  There is room for two on the couch.”

Theo stood and muttered, “I should go.  I’ve got to do some things before tonight.”

He acted on the scents and thoughts as he blurted out, “You’re staying in your truck, aren’t you?”

He watched Theo clinch his jaw and look past him and with a venomous cut he answered, “Yeah.  The monster is staying in his truck.  Are we done here?”

He answered with a light-hearted quip, “Theo, you aren’t a monster.”

Theo almost yelled back, “Tell that to Tara!  Tell that to my parents!”  The chimera sighed as the anger fled and he looked away, “I’m sorry.  That wasn’t- “

His mind went back to his mother’s face in the police station.  The look of sheer terror and disgust as she stared at his face while wolfed out.  The time when he convinced himself he was a monster.  “No.  You’re right.” 

He slid onto the couch and mused, the words not exactly for the chimera, but heavy ones on his heart, “There are days I think I am too.  I can see that look.  I can see her looking at me like I was this alien thing that replaced her son.  This monster that stole all the love she could give.”

Theo’s quiet reply, barely above a whisper brought him back, “Scott, you aren’t a monster.”

He looked up to the chimera and Theo let himself fall back into the cushion.  Theo continued, “I know that look.  I won’t forget that look.  Shortly before.”  Theo’s voice hitched, and he cleared his throat before he continued, “Before I killed her.  I can see it clearly today.  That fear.  I still can’t explain why I did what I did.  It’s like I was under some kind of spell or something, but I can remember it.  The terror in her eyes before I tore her throat out.”

He put his arm around Theo’s shoulder and asked, “That wasn’t you.  We saw that with the other chimera too.”

Theo’s face shifted, and those stormy greys searched for an answer, “Do you think that makes it better, Scott?”  The tears began to gather as he continued, “I can’t undo that.  I can’t undo following the Dread Doctors.  I can’t undo killing you.”

He nodded slowly and answered the question he’d contemplated for a while now, but Deaton gave words, “Yeah.  You can.  At least with me.”  He swallowed difficulty, “Theo, I don’t know if you meant to apologize earlier but I accept it.  I forgive you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Theo get a glimpse of the lives they had before they met again.

Theo’s grey eyes locked to his face, looking for the slightest hint that the statement wasn’t true, that he was trying to soothe feelings with a lie.  He followed the gaze with his own before he repeated, “I forgive you.”

He watched Theo fight back the mask, fight back the denial of genuine statement.  After several moments, Theo stilled and lowered his head, a faint whisper escaping his lips, “Thank you.”

He relaxed into the couch and shifted his gaze as Theo lifted his head and stared towards the window on the opposite side of the room.  He looked out into the slowly descending darkness from the opening between the thin curtains.  He didn’t know how long the silence carried, minutes, hours, but it carried the intent of all the thoughts that swirled in their minds.

He thought back to school, to the time he spent with Theo before the EMTs picked him up during his asthmatic episode.  He thought back to Tara’s funeral and how tiny Theo seemed.  Theo seemed that tiny now. 

Night had completely fallen, and the light of the moon flowed into the room before Theo spoke in resignation, “I should go.”

He didn’t know why those three words caused his heart to jump and his mind flashed with images of the truck driving off and Theo disappearing from Beacon Hills forever.  He couldn’t explain why that thought scared him.  It wasn’t that long ago that Theo being this close to him would inspire the same fear.  He blurted out, “Stiles and I tried to start a band you know.”

The uncharacteristic authentic laugh from Theo, a sound that hadn’t graced existence for almost a decade wafted, “You and Stiles?  I didn’t know you played an instrument.  I know you wanted to learn but I didn’t think you did.”

With a small grin he stood and glanced back to Theo, “Do you want to hear some?  I’m pretty good.”

Theo stood and returned the grin, “Now I know you’re joking with me.”  The twinkle returned to the greys as Theo teased, “ _Prove it_.”

The words.  The tone.  He knew his eyes flashed red from the challenge before he made a beeline for the stairs towards his room.  He heard the heavy steps as Theo chased him.  They both laughed when they reached the door to his room, very similar to how they used to play back in grade school. 

They stepped into the cleaned and organized room, the majority of Scott’s personal things being at his college dorm, and he went to the closet.  Theo sat on the bed as he opened the door and pulled out a few things as he moved towards his guitar.  When he grabbed it he heard the shuffle of feet, “The skateboard.  You kept it?”

He looked back to the chimera with his guitar in hand, “Yeah, you never taught me how to kickflip.”

Theo sat on the bed with the skateboard upside down across his lap, playing with the wheels, as Scott strummed and tuned his guitar.  It wasn’t long before he began to play a song and sing to the music.  He focused on the notes and making sure his fingers moved right as he performed.  Shortly before finishing the first song, he looked to Theo and saw the man’s mouth opened slightly in awe, his eyes lit up in silent adoration.

He played a few more songs but his attention was directed at Theo.  He missed the timing slightly and he knew he failed to hit a couple of notes, but he couldn’t tell with Theo’s undivided attention, the chimera’s fingers inattentively spinning the wheels of the skateboard.  When he finished the set, Theo gasped, “Scott, that was amazing.”

He chuckled, feeling the heat blossom across his face, “Thanks.”

Theo set the skateboard on the floor before he asked, “Why didn’t it work out?  The band?”

He set the guitar next to his desk and nervously chuckled before he responded, “We couldn’t keep band members.  Stiles played the drums and he wanted me to be lead.  Every time we got a new band member- “

Theo chimed in, answering with certainty, “Stiles found a reason they wouldn’t work.  Probably jealous of any attention you gave them.”

He argued back, “No!”

Theo tilted his head, raising his brows, wearing a small smile.

He looked away and laughed, “Okay, maybe.  But I don’t think he was jealous.  It just didn’t work out.”  They laughed together for a few moments and Scott added, “There were three of us for a while.  Harley wanted to sing.”

He watched the wheels turn as Theo asked, “Harley?  Was she the girl that stuffed an entire box of valentines in Stiles’ desk flap for Valentine’s Day?”

He nodded, laughing about the memory, “Yeah.  Same girl.  She really liked Stiles.  Not that he ever noticed.”

“Did you learn anything like a musical instrument since then?”  The words left his mouth light-heartedly, but the question struck harder than he realized as Theo’s smile fell, and his eyes drifted to the floor.  Theo weakly answered, “I learned things.  Nothing as, fun, just things.”

He slid over to the bed and sat next to Theo before he asked softly, “Things?”

Theo turned and faced him.  He began to speak but the sounds didn’t seem familiar.  They carried a harsh sound and accent which prompted him, “Russian?”

Theo nodded slowly, “To blend in.  Everywhere we went, I had to know the language.  Well enough to pass anyway.”

He nodded his head, surprised at how open Theo was.  He couldn’t fight the thoughts of Theo being held by them and asked, “What was it like?”

Theo took a deep breath, his focus shifting back to the floor.  The chimera opened his mouth several times to speak but the words died before they could leave his mouth.  Eventually, Theo looked back into Scott’s eyes and grabbed his hand.  Slowly, the chimera guided it to the back of his neck and commented distantly, “Scott, if you really want to know.  You know what to do.”

His fingertips grazed the back of Theo’s neck.  The warmth spread to them, but he felt the goosebumps raise as Theo tensed, anticipating the pain. 

He wanted to know.  He could understand the idea that Theo had endured something but knowing it, seeing it through his eyes would illuminate so much.  He reached into his pocket with his other hand and pulled out the bracelet.  He rubbed the broken shells between his fingertips as he asked, “Are you sure?  I don’t want to hurt you.”

Theo reached for the bracelet and held it while he held Scott’s hand, “I trust you, Scott.  I want you to know.”

Theo was calm, his heartrate steady.  His chemo signals didn’t give off anything wrong.  He took a deep breath before he extended his claws.  As they glanced across the skin, Theo sharply inhaled.  He chuckled lightly, “I’m not going to claw you without telling you.”

Theo nibbled his lower lip as his face blushed a light red, “No.  I know.  It’s not that.”

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah.”

 

_A frigid blast of air cut around him as he walked down the dark corridor.  Industrial lights ineffectively cast light from the edge where the ceiling and walls met but they only managed to deepen the shadows.  He heard the sounds of scared heartbeats, jagged breathing, and the heavy footfalls of boots against the metal gratings._

_The hallway opened into a tiny room with only a flickering, failing fluorescent light overhead.  Between the flashes, he saw Theo, pale, covered in sweat with his thick hair matted to his head.  The chimera shivered in the corner, his body rocking as he rubbed the shell bracelet between his fingertips.  He walked over to Theo and knelt down, placing his hand on his shoulder._

_Theo’s face shot up and he stared through him for a moment before muttering, “You’re not real.  I’m seeing things, again.”_

_The mechanical clicking sounds flowed from the next room before the voices began._

_“The Nemeton is active.”_

_“The True Alpha has manifested.”_

_“The time is nearing.”_

_“The Fresco”_

_“The Beast”_

_“Current Projects?”_

_“Failures.  Move to advance Chimera.  The Beast must be resurrected.”_

_“Theo Raeken!”_

_Theo shot a look to the door and shook harder as he whispered, “What?”_

_The voice repeated louder, “THEO RAEKEN!”_

_Theo jumped to his feet and stumbled as he ran into the adjacent room.  Scott followed behind and saw the three figures turn and face the trembling chimera.  Theo asked, “What do you need?”_

_The Surgeon addressed him, “Relocation of the Theater.”_

_The Geneticist continued, “Beacon Hills.”_

_The Pathologist demanded, “All current subjects are to be terminated.”_

_Theo quickly argued, “No!  Give them to me.  I-I want a pack!  I need a pack.”_

_The Geneticist responded, “Failure.”_

_The Pathologist reiterated, “Current experiments are failures.  All failures must be terminated.”_

_Theo stumbled back a step, barely catching himself, “What?”_

_The Surgeon stepped towards him, “Theo Raeken.  Terminate the failures.”_

_Theo looked up to the Surgeon and pleaded desperately, “Please.  Let me have my pack.  Let me have ‘Mir.”_

_The Surgeon answered, “Beacon Hills.  Deal with the True Alpha.”_

_Theo nodded, “Fine, I’ll deal with the True Alpha.  I need a pack.  For everything I’ve done, all I want is a pack.  Give me ‘Mir!”_

_“Subject 10479.  Failure.  Terminate the failures.  Beacon Hills.”_

_“I know.  You won’t need me after the Beast.  Let me keep ‘Mir.”_

_“The True Alpha’s pack.”_

_Theo shook his head and walked back to his room.  Scott followed and watched Theo rub the shells against his fingertips anxiously.  The Surgeon appeared carrying a needle filled with a green solution.  Theo turned to face him and managed the maneuver just before the Surgeon plunged the needle into the side of his neck and depressed the plunger.  The shell bracelet fell from his hands, slipping past a metal grate._

_Theo gasped as the Surgeon removed the needle and pointed down the dark hallway, “Terminate the failures.”_

_Theo shuddered as he argued, “The True Alpha’s pack?  I need a pack.  Just ‘Mir.  Please.”_

_“The True Alpha, Scott McCall.”_

_Theo gasped, “Scott McCall?  He’s the True Alpha?”_

_“Scott McCall.  Now, Terminate the failures or become a failure.”_

_“Fine!  But.  I want-I want Scott McCall.”_

_“The True Alpha.  Scott McCall.  Terminate the failures.”_

_He watched Theo sigh and begin his slow movement further into the darkness.  Images flashed as screams filled his mind.  Theo’s claws tearing through the throats of men, women, children.  Blood covered his tattered clothes and he caught the tear as Theo stood in front of the last metal door.  He watched Theo slowly open the door and followed him into the room._

_A fair skinned, sandy brown-haired teenager with clear blue eyes ran to Theo and with fear in his voice and heartbeat.  He spoke in Russian but the words came through to Scott, “Theo.  I don’t know what’s happening, but we need to leave.  I think-I think they are killing everyone.  Together, we can escape.  Like we talked about before.”_

_Theo embraced the teen and held him tightly as he answered, “I wish-I wish we could escape.  I wanted to see your hometown.  I wanted to meet your family, share stories, have a life together.”_

_Vladimir desperately pleaded, “Theo, don’t talk like you’re going to die.  I won’t let them hurt you.  You are the reason I’ve survived this long.  I owe you my life.”_

_Theo pulled away from the hug and gazed into ‘Mir’s eyes, “I’m not someone you should owe a life.  They own my life, ‘Mir.  I can’t even give you my heart.”_

_Vladimir tilted his head, “Theo?  You aren’t making any sense.  We can leave.  Together.  Theo, I love- “_

_Theo’s claws swiped forward and tore through Vladimir’s throat before the sentence could be finished.  Theo caught the young man’s collapsing body and pulled him to the floor with him.  Black veins snaked up Theo’s arms as he held the teen.  He kissed his forehead as the heartbeat slowed, “I’m sorry, Vladimir.  I-I’m not strong enough.  Even together, we aren’t strong enough.”_

_The tears slid down the chimera’s face as Vladimir’s heart stopped.  Scott gasped as Theo gently closed ‘Mir’s eyes for the last time.  Theo looked back to Scott and whispered, “This.  This was the life they offered.  Luring people in, killing them, disposing of the bodies.  The words aren’t enough.  I don’t think there are enough words.”_

Scott gasped loudly as he pulled free from Theo’s neck and the chimera fell back on the bed.  He rubbed his face and felt the tears he began shedding before that nightmare ended.  He looked down at Theo, the chimera rubbed the wound on the back of his neck and asked, “You loved him?  And killed him?”

Theo squeezed his eyes closed as he replied, “Like I told ‘Mir, I can’t even give him my heart.  It’s not mine to give.”

“Theo…”

Theo sat up abruptly, “I should go.  Find a place to park my truck and get some sleep.”

He replied, “Stay here.  You can stay here, tonight.”

He watched Theo debate the statement before giving into exhaustion, “Fine.  I’ll stay.  Tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa confronts Scott about Theo. Flashes from the futures of Scott and Theo.

Chapter 3

 

 

Scott slowly woke up, the room still dark, only the glow from the streetlights casting lines through the side window.  He glanced to the red numbers of the alarm clock.  It was just after midnight, but something felt off.  He caught the scent of fear, heard the accelerated heartrate and rolled over towards the side of his bed.  He glanced down to the floor, where Theo insisted on sleeping, and found the chimera curled up tightly with the blankets they placed for him.

Even in the dark, he could make out the layer of cold sweat that matted Theo’s hair to his head and discolored the edges of the material.  Theo pitifully whispered, “Please.  Stop.” Before he groaned and torqued his body over. 

Scott slipped out of his bed and knelt beside Theo, placing his hand on the chimera’s shoulder, “Theo.  Wake up, you’re having a nightmare.”

Still asleep, Theo reached out from the linens and grabbed Scott’s hand and arm.  The strength behind those hands surprised the Alpha but Theo managed another as he faintly mumbled, “Tara.  Take my heart.  You can’t have Scott.”

He listened intently as Theo mumbled incoherently for several minutes.  Just as he tried to pull away, Theo almost screamed, “He didn’t do anything!  I did it!  Don’t hurt him!  Scott!!”

Theo’s grip tightened, and he felt the sting of claws as they began to stab into his arm.   He gasped against the pain but leaned closer and whispered, “Theo, I’m okay.  I’m right here.”

Theo screamed out Scott’s name and the alpha scooped his free arm under the cocoon of fabric that encased the chimera and pulled him to his chest as he spoke, “Theo, I’m here.  I’m safe.”

Theo jolted awake, his heart hammering in his chest as he choked out, “Scott!  What?  Scott?”

Scott smiled to him, “You were having a nightmare.  You’re safe.”

The sleep haze drifted, and Theo pulled back his hand and stared at the mark, “Fuck, Scott.  I-I-I”

The wound healed as Scott picked the chimera up, “I’m fine.  You were having a nightmare.  It’s okay.”

Theo’s body went limp as Scott set him on the bed, “What are you doing?”

Scott climbed onto the bed and relaxed in the open space just past Theo, “Making sure you don’t have another nightmare about Tara hurting me.  I’ll be right here.”

Theo groaned but rolled closer to Scott, mumbling a weak, “Thank you” before he closed his eyes again.  Scott watched him drift back to sleep, realizing that Theo probably wouldn’t remember what happened in the morning.  When he was certain that Theo was soundly sleeping, he let himself close his eyes and drift off.

 

He was startled awake by his mother as she called out from downstairs, “Scott!  Can you come down here?”

He blinked his eyes several times and glanced to his side, where Theo had curled into his, resting his head on the Alpha’s shoulder.  Theo didn’t smell afraid or stressed.  He seemed calm, relaxed, content.

Scott slowly inched himself from under the Theo’s head and off the bed.  The moment he moved, Theo inched into the spot he vacated with a displeased groan, still clearly asleep.  He grabbed a pair of lounge pants and slid them on as he walked out of his room and down towards the call from his mother.  When he stepped into the kitchen, she glared at him.

“What the hell is Theo doing here?  With you?  Alone?”

The stress from the night shift bled into her words but he was caught by her tone.  This wasn’t irritation but genuine anger.  He answered, “He stayed here last night.  We were up late so I made him stay here.”

She sighed heavily as she looked to the ceiling before sending the gaze back at him, “The man that tried to kill you.  Stayed here.  Last night.  What are you thinking?  He could’ve done something.”

He knew what his mother was saying, and he understood how this could upset her but her tone, her expression sent him back to the police station, when she first saw him as a werewolf, “Mom.  Theo isn’t going to do anything.  He didn’t have anywhere to go.”

The venom flowed, “He still doesn’t have anywhere.  He can’t stay here Scott.”

“He’s trying to change.”

“I don’t care, Scott.  You weren’t the one that found her son dead in the library.  You weren’t the mother hammering her son’s chest trying to restart his heart.  He did that, Scott.  He did that when you thought he wouldn’t before.”

He fought back his emotions, swallowed the anger that tried to bubble, “Mom, he’s different.”

She shook her head, “He made those decisions.  He hurt and killed people.  Trying to be better doesn’t change history.”

“He was just a kid- “

“And so were you.  When I found you in the library.  I want him out Scott.”

“He has no one, Mom.  Someone has- “

“You can’t save everyone, Scott.”

“I have to try.”

Her anger grew as she glared towards his room, “Not with him.  I want him out!  In a perfect world, I would never see him again.”

“Mom.”

Scott realized something was off when his mother’s eyes widened as she looked just past him.  He turned around to see Theo, fully dressed, staring at them, his body angled towards the door.  “Theo- “

The chimera gave a pained smiled, “Thanks for letting me stay here last night.”  Theo moved towards the door and Scott chased after him.  He managed to stop him just before he opened the door, “Theo, wait.”

Theo sighed and lowly spoke, “I heard everything Scott.  She’s right.  I’m not your responsibility.”

He racked his mind with something to say but drew a blank.  Theo looked to his arm, still blocking the door, “Scott.”

His eyes widened as he remembered, “The box!  You left the box.  Stay here, I’ll get it for you!”  He pulled his arm back and rushed into the kitchen.  Melissa gave him an odd look as he grabbed the cardboard box.  She grabbed his arm, the one that bore the marks from the wound only hours earlier, “Claw marks?!?!  Theo did this, didn’t he?”

 He shifted the box in his arms, “By accident.  While he was having a nightmare.”

“Scott, he’s dangerous.”

“Mom he- “The sound of the truck roaring to life pulled his attention and he dropped the box as he rushed towards the door.  He barely managed to get the door open as the blue Toyota sped away.

He sighed as he closed the door and looked back towards Melissa.  She crossed her arms as he broke eye contact and walked back upstairs.  When he stepped back into his room, the linens were folded, and the broken remains of the bracelet sat on top. 

Slowly, his body pushed him towards the broken shells until they were in the palm of his hand.  They were still warm from the last time he held them.

 

He rode his bike around Beacon Hills for most of the day, trying to catch the chimera’s scent but always seemed to be a few steps behind.  He first caught it near the school but the mixture of scents from the student body during the day threw him.  Next, he caught it at the hospital.  He followed it through the floors and made a stop at the morgue, where it was the strongest.  He trailed it to Nolan’s house, Liam’s home, and eventually to the cemetery.  It surprised him when Theo’s presence wasn’t caught near his sister’s grave but Gabe’s.  The new, small bouquet of plastic flowers placed in the stone jar caught his attention.  So did the graffiti on the back of the tombstone. 

He lost the scent as the afternoon dragged to the evening and figured one place was missing.  He parked his bike far from the entrance and walked through the park to the creek.  Not wanting to be spotted early and have Theo disappear before he could speak to him, Scott hid under the bridge. 

The cold air bit him as the evening flowed to night and he checked his phone for any messages from the pack.  Liam said he spoke with Theo earlier, but nothing seemed strange about it.  Nolan admitted he’d seen him as well but didn’t give much more.  Maybe he’d overreacted but the feeling in the pit of his stomach told him otherwise.

As he waited, his thoughts drifted.  “Why did he care if Theo left?”  “Why did he defend Theo to his mother?”  “Why did he come back to help Theo?”

His mind gave the answer that he shouldn’t.  Theo almost ended his life.  Theo betrayed him.  Theo was the horrible person just about everyone thought he was.  His heart was a different story.

Theo was still his friend from grade school.  Theo was still the boy that wanted to share Scott’s attention and time.  Just like the other chimera, Theo was a victim too.  Theo was trying to accept responsibility and make up for his past deeds, even if the regular world couldn’t process them.  Theo- His thoughts were broken by the young man’s voice, just after the sound of rhythmically timed steps were heard overhead, “Tara.  I’m here.”

He began to move from under the bridge as a folded missive floated down to the water, carrying a scent as it descended; Peppermint.

He knew it would be a violation of privacy to stay hidden, but he didn’t want Theo to not have this moment if what he thought came true.  Theo continued, “I think our parents were right.  Beacon Hills isn’t good for us.” 

The chimera hiccupped, and the carefully covered pain crept into his words, “I’m going to have to leave you again, but this time it’s for the right reason.”  Theo took a deep breath and continued, “I know I have no right to ask this but do me a favor and watch over Beacon Hills.  Maybe help stop something like what happened to our family.”  After a long pause, one that he thought wouldn’t end, Theo whispered, “And watch over Scott.”

Just as the steps began to move from the bridge, Scott darted out from under and called out, “Theo.  Wait!”

Theo turned around and looked to Scott, his eyes heavy with emotion, but anger bled into his words, “Were you there the entire time?”

Scott stumbled over his words, “Well- Yeah, I mean, I was but I wasn’t down there.  To eavesdrop.  I wanted to see you.”

The emotion drained from Theo’s face and he replied with an almost dead tone, “You don’t need to worry about me.  I’m leaving town, Scott.”

Scott ran over the bridge and stood close to Theo.  His breath fogged the air, “Why are you leaving?”

Theo’s brow inched up slowly, “Because I tormented this town.  I hurt and killed people here.  I’m not good for Beacon Hills.”

The words left his lips before his mind caught up, “But what about Tara?”

A look of pain flashed across the chimera’s features before the smug grin of his mask blossomed.  With a snort, he replied, “What about her, Scott?  She’s dead.  I don’t think she cares where I go.”

“You were talking to her.  I heard what you said.”

Theo shrugged, “That I should leave.  Your mother said as much this morning.  She’s right.”

“But you don’t have to leave.”

“What if I want to leave?  It’s not like I have the best memories here and I don’t have a reason to stay.”

“But what about the rest?”

Theo sarcastically laughed, “What?  You think I believe in that stuff?  She’s dead, Scott.  She can’t do anything.”

Scott shook his head.  He knew what Theo was trying to do.  Knew he was trying to throw up the same defenses from before, “No.  Why would you ask?  Ask her to watch over Beacon Hills.  Ask her to watch over me.”

The chimera lowered his head, the grin gone, “It couldn’t hurt.  And someone needs to look out for you, in this world.”

He swallowed the lump in his throat and asked, “What about you?”

Theo turned his back to him and began to walk away, “I’m not your concern Scott.  I’m not your problem.  I might not have anyone to keep me on the narrow path, but I don’t have three psychotic doctors fucking with my head anymore either.  Your job is done.”

Scott darted ahead of the chimera and stopped in front of him.  He narrowed his eyes in confusion, “What?”

Theo rolled his eyes, “Your argument with Melissa.  Scott, you are free.  I’m not one of your burdens.  I don’t have anyone but that’s fine.  I’m a lone wolf anyway.”

His eyes widened at the realization.  He reached out and grabbed Theo’s shoulder, “That’s what you thought I meant?  Theo, I don’t want you to stay because I can keep watch over you, I want you to stay so you might keep your friends, the pack is here.”

A humorless laugh left the chimera’s lips, “Friends?  That’s a good one Scotty.  Half the pack wouldn’t care if I died and I don’t have any friends.”

After a heavy silence, his admission gained flight, “You’ve got me.”

Those greys met his browns and searched before he lowly spoke, “I lost you.”

 

_The sounds of wheels rolling against the pavement distracted him as he focused on the ramp ahead.  He’d tried several times, succeeding more than failing but this was different.  This time he had an audience.  Scott focused as he lowered himself, further propelling the board towards the ramp and when he hit, he shifted his feet and kicked the board under him.  As he left the board, it spun, and his feet caught it, standing upright as he landed.  With a beaming smile he called out, “See, I did it.  I didn’t take forever.”_

_When he heard no response, he scanned over the bodies at the skate park.  His eyes flitted from t-shirts and jeans, failing to find his intended target.  When he looked back towards the entrance, he saw Theo placing something in his jean’s back pocket._

_The years and being away from Beacon Hills had been good for Theo, for them.  The chimera’s skin was darkly tanned, and his hair sun bleached from their time spent at the park, especially this one near Marshall’s beach.  The longer locks framed his face and ears, pulling attention to the flash zirconia studs that he wore.  The carefree look on the man’s face made him smile.  Theo was back._

_He carried the board towards the chimera, “You missed it.  I finally mastered the kickflip.”_

_Theo’s eyes widened, “Really?!?  That’s awesome, Scotty.”_

_He had to ask, the thought nagging him, “Where’d you go?  I know you were watching before.”_

_Theo shrugged, “I had something I had to do.  But I’m back and I will watch whatever you want me to see.”_

_The stayed at the skatepark until the sun began to set.  As they walked down the boardwalk, Scott looked to Theo, “You haven’t been back?”_

_The chimera shook his head, “I don’t have a reason to go back.”_

_He bumped into the chimera’s shoulder playfully, “What about Liam?  I know he’d want to see you.”_

_Theo bumped his shoulder back with a grin, “Then tell your little beta to take a trip.  He can visit us.   There isn’t much to do in Beacon Hills, at least here, we can drive in to Sacramento.”_

_“Mom asks about you.”_

_The chimera rolled his eyes and sighed, “Why?  She got the perfect world.  It’s not like I’m out here killing people.  With some customers, the desire is there.”_

_He chuckled at Theo’s comment, “She’s asking because I’ve told her about here and what you’ve done.”_

_Theo raised his brow, “What I’ve done?  Becoming a mechanic and being your roommate aren’t exactly Earth-shattering things.”_

_“Well, yeah, but the other stuff.  Dealing with the supernatural stuff here.  Helping me stay in class, helping me study and keep my grades up.  Helping me get into veterinary school.”_

_The chimera nonchalantly shrugged, “You’d do the same for any number of people.”_

_“She said “Thank you”.”_

_Theo brushed off the comment and asked, “Are we practicing at our place tonight or Veronica’s?”_

_“Veronica’s.”_

_The chimera nodded before he sped up and stopped in front of Scott, “Then there is something I should do before we go.”_

_Scott tilted his head as Theo reached back into his back pocket.  When he brought his hands back, two wide leather bands dangled from his fingertips.  In the center were lines of solid white shells but the sides of the lines were shattered and broken shells.  He asked, “What’s this?”_

_Theo nervously smiled, “I had them made.  I used what was left of the old bracelet and had the artist tie them to the new shells.”_

_His eyes lit up.  He knew immediately what this was but wanted Theo to say it, “Why did you do that?”_

_Theo took a deep breath, looking away quickly to gather his thoughts before meeting Scott’s gaze, “The old bracelet to show our friendship before and all that happened from then.  The new shells to show how much has changed.”_

_Theo handed one to Scott and he felt the texture shift from the smooth brown leather on the inside.  He flipped it over and read the engraving.  A tear came to his eye before he put on the bracelet and hugged Theo, “Thank you.”_

_A few years later_

_Scott paced around backstage as he watched the other members of his band prepare for the night’s show.  Theo was nowhere to be seen and he checked his cell.  He hadn’t received a message either.  It was normal for Theo to run late for a show, sometimes his work ran longer than he anticipated.  He set his guitar next to the drums and stepped into the club._

_It had opened not long prior and there weren’t many patrons.  He scanned for Theo, half expecting the chimera to lean back at the bar and flash a smug grin like he’d done in the past, but he couldn’t find him.  He tapped away a text but before he could send it, a voice pulled his attention, “SCOTTY!!!”_

_He looked up from his phone and saw the loud, colorful Hawaiian shirt and cargo short clad man that he knew as his best friend, Stiles.  His time with the FBI didn’t help his fashion but Stiles looked stronger, more filled out, less like a boy and more like the man he was.  Stiles nearly tripped as he ran to him, his sandals trying to get away from him, but he made it and hugged Scott tightly._

_When Stiles released him, he stated, “Scotty!  How long has it been?  I heard you graduated and are officially ready to be a veterinarian!  That’s got to be exciting.  Why are you playing a gig?  You should be celebrating!”_

_He chuckled at the verbal hand grenade and brushed the long wavy locks from his face as he nodded, “Yeah.  School was rough, but I made it.  Music helps me relax and I love what our band is doing.”_

_Stiles placed his hand on Scott’s shoulder, “I expected you to head back to Beacon Hills.  Take over the clinic.  I didn’t think you’d try to travel with your band.  It’s something though.  You actually started a band.”_

_As Stiles spoke, Scott looked past him, trying to see if Theo arrived.  A little annoyed, Stiles said, “Who are you looking for?  I haven’t seen you in years and you keep looking to the door.  I’m starting to think you aren’t happy to see me.”_

_He shook his head and hugged Stiles again, “No.  I’m happy to see you.  Our drummer is late.”_

_His eyes lit up as the chimera stepped through the entrance and Stiles slyly commented, “You know, Scotty, if you need a drummer, I could be a stand in.  It’s been a while, but I think I could do it.”_

_Stiles followed the gaze and tracked it to Theo.  The chimera looked like a mess.  His jeans were beaten up, dirty, with streaks of black stains.  His tank top carried stains from sweat and the day’s work.  His hands up to his elbows were discolored from grease, and his folded white handkerchief headband looked practically drenched with sweat.  Theo’s face carried black soot marks and his hair hung limply over the headband.  Theo rushed over to them as Stiles asked incredulously, “Theo?  What is Theo doing here?”_

_Theo pushed past Stiles and embraced Scott and they shared a quick kiss.  Stiles mouth fell open wordlessly as Theo meekly apologized, “Sorry I’m late.  That Chrysler was being a bitch.”_

_Scott looked to his wrist and commented, “Your bracelet?”_

_Theo chuckled and pulled it from his pocket, quickly tying it on, “Never leave home without it.”_

_Stiles flailed his arms, “Scott.  This has got to be the twilight zone or something because you and Theo?  Really?  Did I miss something?  I don’t remember you mentioning him, like ever.”_

_He nervously rubbed his hands through his hair, “Well, I wanted to- “_

_Theo interrupted with a smug grin, “I suggested we keep it a secret until later.  I didn’t want Scott getting the Nth degree while he needed to focus on school.”_

_He nodded his head in agreement, but Stiles argued, “But- But, Scott.  I’m your best friend.”_

_Theo quickly followed, “No one is arguing that.  I’m just the guy he’s fucking.”_

_Stiles face flushed red as his gaze shifted to Scott, who nervously chuckled, “Theo.  I’m not just fucking you.”_

_Theo faced his boyfriend and leaned, giving him a quick peck before he whispered, “I know.  You love me.  With all your heart.  And your huge alpha cock.”_

_Stiles violently shook his head and covered his ears, “Nope.  Nope.  Nope!  I am not hearing this.  I don’t want to know about Theo sex and huge alpha cocks.”_

_Theo shot the agent a glance, “Really?  Then why did your heart beat skip?”_

_Scott couldn't help but laugh as Stiles’ already red face darkened.  The agent quickly deflected, “Your drummer?”_

_Scott pulled Theo into a side hug, “Is right here.”_

_Stiles began to pout, and Theo reached into his back pocket and pulled out the drumsticks.  He handed them to Stiles, “If you practice with the band before the show, you should be able to stumble through the songs.”_

_Scott and Stiles gasped as the agent took the sticks.  Scott asked, “Are you sure?  You are an important member- “_

_Theo interrupted him, “Scotty, I am exhausted from work and I’m sure I stink from rebuilding cars all day.  If Stiles is half as good as you were when you played for me the first time, the band will be just fine.”_

_He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend, “I love you.”_

_Theo smugly grinned, “I know.  I love you too.”_

_Later_

_He sat on their bed, propped up against the headboard.  The stress from the weeks prior was finally released in more than one way.  He glanced over to his husband’s slumbering naked form, the deep red handprint still visible on his fuzzy butt.  He held his hand out and admired the silver band that reflected the glow from the streetlights.  They were back home, back in Beacon Hills, but this time it was different.  It wasn’t Scott McCall and Theo Raeken but the McCall-Raekens._

_With a sigh he reached over to the leather band and read the worn inscription._

_I hurt you and lost you._

_You found me, broken and hurting, and helped me become whole again._

_You were my reason to hold on but became my everything._

_I love you, Scott McCall._


End file.
